Violet
, Goldy Pond Resistance members, Grace Field Escapees, Emma, Theo, Mister |Enemies = The demons, Leuvis, Bayon , Luce , Nous , Nouma , Andrew |Manga = Chapter 65 }} is an orphan from Grand Valley who was a member of the Goldy Pond Resistance. Violet was the first person to encounter Emma at Goldy Pond. History Violet grew up in the Grand Valley orphanage just like almost all other children in Goldy Pond. Sometime in the past, she was moved over to Goldy Pond by Leuvis to be hunted on. There she met Lucas, a survivor of multiple hunts and became his agent. Because of him, she learned the truth of the two worlds, the demons, the promise and so on. Lucas began training her and made her into his agent who later joined the Goldy Pond Resistance. Since joining the resistance movement, she appears to have survived all the demon hunts without getting any serious injury. Appearance Violet is a tomboyish looking girl, who has a plain look and short violet hair with violet eyes. She is often mistaken as a boy like Emma thought when she first met her. Emma was even seen shocked when Violet told Emma her name, suggesting she is a girl, this made Nigel laugh. She appears to have remarkable long eyelashes and she is in her mid-teens. Violet turned out to be an orphan and has the number DIV332-19 on her chest.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 She is always seen wearing a band-aid on her right cheek. She wears camouflage clothing like her long army colored jacket that is covered in dirt along with her with pants. Personality Violet appears to be a plain girl who cares deeply about the well being of her comrades. She also appears to be very loyal to the leader of the Goldy Pond Resistance, Oliver who she has a lot of respect for. She even went as far to take his orders to bring Emma to him, so seriously that she followed her everywhere around, even going as far as joining Emma in helping Theo, Monica, and Jake escape the poachers. Violet can become quite harsh and aggressive towards other people but it mostly happens only because she cares about their wellbeing. Plot Search For Minerva Arc A girl who has arrived in Goldy Pond prior to Emma. She is aware of Demon hunt game, unlike the other children in Goldy Pond. Violet told Emma that there was someone who wanted to meet her but Emma had other plans and started helping other children instead of going with Violet. However, violet stated, that if needed to, she will drag Emma away to safety by force. This did not shake Emma, in fact, she started fighting against the Poachers to protect three children she found. This made Violet decide to drag Emma away by force, but Emma still threw an axe to a demon, before heading off with the children and Violet. After a while, Violet and Emma heard that two of the three children died at the hands of Grand Duke Leuvis, seemingly upsetting Emma. Violet stated that that's the way how things go around here. That there always someone has to die. Having said this, Violet told her that there is someone who wants to meet Emma, on which she agrees on following Violet to this person.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 4-5 Violet takes Emma to a windmill, inside the windmill, they meet Adam who serves as a gatekeeper for the windmill. Heading further inside, eight teenagers are waiting for Emma's arrival. Violet starts introducing all of them to Emma, Violet even introduces herself to Emma, shocking her that Violet turns out to be a girl. Violet ends with introducing Oliver, who turned out to be the leader of the Goldy Pond Resistance movement and the one who wanted to speak with Emma. Violet also talks about how they know the truth about everything and shows Emma the number on her chest, implying that Violet used to be an orphan as well, which she later confirmed. While Emma thought it was Oliver who wanted to meet her, a man walked into the room and Violet said that there was someone who wanted to meet her. This man then turned out to be Lucas.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 18-19 Sometime later the next day; Violet scolds Theo and tells him to eat, change clothes, and reminds him of the fight.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 75, Page 12-15 Skills and Abilities Gallery Violetcolour2.png|Violet in colors. Trivia *The following are Violet's rankings in some of ''The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Violet is in 17th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Violet is in 20th place with a total of 205 votes. *Violet the most agile of the scouting regiment. *Violet assumed to be a tomboy because her pronounce is masculine. Reference Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Grand Valley Orphans Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles